This invention relates to wall construction and units utilized in that construction and, more specifically, to prefabricated wall panel support units for construction of a rough wall, or of a wall structure to support wall panels in the interior of a building. The present invention relates, specifically, to the construction of walls, interior to a structure having a defined ceiling or overhead, and a defined floor.
The concept of building an interior wall by utilization of a frame, upon which to attach wall panels, including drywall, or like materials, is a method historically long known. Traditionally, such walls are constructed of wood, perhaps most commonly 2.times.4 "studs" which are fabricated on site, with upright studs located at desired uniform intervals, for the attachment of drywall or other wall panel type material. Even predating the days of drywall, lath construction across the exterior of the studs, in the wall assembly, was utilized to provide a base for a plaster wall.
Traditional wall stud construction poses a number of problems, some particular to the novice, and some, to novice or skilled tradesman alike. First, utilization of individual units of 2.times.4 or other uniform sized lumber requires fabrication on site and a significant degree of skill, often putting this technique beyond the capabilities of anyone but the professional tradesman. While prefabricated stud wall units are known, these are cumbersome and heavy, and present difficulties in transportation and storage. Another obstacle to overcome in traditional stud wall assembly is the inherent variation in the material itself. Even high grade lumber presents some variation from piece to piece and is subject to warping when exposed to the elements, or variation in humidity and/or temperature exposure. Further, utilization of the very highest grade lumber for construction of wall panel support walls (stud walls) would be prohibitively expensive. It is difficult, therefore, with traditional construction methods, to create a wall panel support wall which is linearly straight, and uniform, from its base at the floor, to the ceiling. The same considerations that apply to the straightness of the walls, and the linear smoothness from floor to ceiling also apply, obviously, to thickness of walls, which are not always uniform utilizing traditional stud wall construction methods.
Utilization of prefabricated stud walls likewise does not address or solve all of the previous problems. As previously stated prefabricated stud walls, of traditional materials, present significant obstacles in shipping and storage, and, further, are dependent upon the composition of the base material which, usually, is wood. The variation in the base materials, in stud walls, has been addressed somewhat, in utilization of metal studs, as well. However, on-site construction using metal studs places utilization even further out of the reach of anyone but the skilled tradesman, and prefabricated metal stud walls present like difficulties in transportation and storage. Further, utilization of prefabricated individual panels does not eliminate the subjectivity of placement and alignment and, therefore, does not ensure that a combination of panels, when installed, will be linearly, or vertically, true.
Numerous examples which attempt to address portions of this problem exist in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,969, issued to Kelleher, for a prefabricated building element, discloses a modular building panel member having one or more V-shaped reinforcing stud members; U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,530, issued to Medal, discloses a construction panel composed of a pair of plywood sheets or other like materials glued or otherwise affixed about a thin corrugated sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,296, to Brown et al, discloses a modular insulated wall panel system utilizing preconstructed wall panel elements. The use of corrugated steel sheets in floor construction, for receiving a concrete, cement, or plaster slurry, is also disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,147, to O'Konski.
While all of the referenced prior art discloses attempts which, in some respect, address one or more problems related to traditional stud wall or wall panel support, none of the prior art provides, or teaches, a wall component, or system of wall construction, which adequately addresses the combined concerns of on-site assembly which is both horizontally and vertically true, ease in storage and maintenance, both from a weight and volume standpoint, and which is susceptible to utilization by persons other than skilled tradesman.
Accordingly, a need exists for a prefabricated construction unit, capable of supporting a sheet of wall panel material, such as drywall, fabricated wood paneling or like materials, which panel units are of unitary, manufactured construction, to ensure uniformity within required tolerances and which, when installed in combination, will provide a true wall support unit, both vertically and horizontally.
Further, a need exists, for a wall construction system utilizing uniform panels, which is susceptible of uniform and correct installation by persons with less than optimal trade experience and which provides a means for easily joining uniform support units or panels
A further need exists to supply a prefabricated wall panel support unit for utilization in such wall construction system which, without sacrificing required support strength, is optimally lightweight and conformed to be stackable, for ease and efficiency in shipment and storage, both on and off the construction site.
As noted, the existing prior art does not satisfy these requirements.